


Dubi & Nicky - a tale in pictures

by cathybites



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Putting this up for Fry, who is unhappy with it being Monday. and, y'know, so am I, so it's also for me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dubi & Nicky - a tale in pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this up for Fry, who is unhappy with it being Monday. and, y'know, so am I, so it's also for me.

I think probably not.


End file.
